


Sometimes a Pumpkin is not Just a Pumpkin

by jacquelee



Series: Superheroland ABC's [16]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 18:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21213488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: Ava is trying to come to terms with her fake memories, taking an unusual route. Sara is there to help.





	Sometimes a Pumpkin is not Just a Pumpkin

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Superheroland](https://superhero-land.livejournal.com/) ABC's for the prompt Pumpkin.

Sara was excited. Finally, a Legends mission had actually gone well and she was going to surprise Ava and spent a nice, calm evening together with her. She knew Ava was home from work already, she had checked in with Gary, so she had brought a bottle of wine and was looking forward to an uninterrupted movie marathon, just the two of them for a change.

When she entered the apartment however, she was greeted by chaos. Every available surface seemed to be occupied by pumpkins in various states of disemboweling. Whatever was happening here, it was not something Sara had been expecting. She tentatively took a step towards the open kitchen, putting the bottle on a drawer that was miraculously pumpkin free.

"Ava?"

Ava's face peeked out from behind one of the kitchen counters where she had apparently crouched to inspect one of the pumpkins better. She looked surprised and a little embarrassed.

"Sara! Ummm, hi."

Indicating the chaos all around them, Sara stepped closer to Ava, keeping her voice light and a little teasing, smirking a little.

"What is all this? I know Halloween is coming but I didn't realize you wanted to decorate this much for it."

Ava seemed even more embarrassed and a little defensive, retreating into her corner as she always did.

"I... no, it... it's nothing, I'm gonna clean it up."

"Ava, hey, you can tell me. You know I'm not judging. Whatever it is, it's okay."

There seemed to be a little of an internal struggle going on inside Ava but eventually, she relented.

"You know, when I first learned that my memories were all fake, I pushed them away, tried to forget they ever even existed. It was easier to think I don't have any memories than to constantly be reminded that they are not real. But after the summer camp, I don't know, I just…" Ava paused and Sara smiled at her encouragingly, realizing that this was something very important for her. "I wanted to do that again, relive more childhood memories, or live them for the first time, you know. And this, carving pumpkins, it was so important for me as a kid, my mother and I used to always do it every year. Or, well…"

She trailed off, but Sara understood. Crossing the last distance between them, she swept Ava into a tight hug, that Ava melted into. After a moment, she turned towards the pumpkins, still holding Ava's hand.

"Well then, let's do this!"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah! We're gonna carve the best pumpkin ever!"


End file.
